1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which is used in connecting a communication cable to a receiving connector (or a mating electrical connector) which is embedded in a relatively very thin member or a minute piece of equipment such as an IC memory card or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application No. 50624/1991, this kind of electrical connector is constructed to enclose an insulating member by a metallic shell or a shell which is coated with a metallic film in order to shield an electrically conducting member from static electricity or electromagnetic interference waves. It is further provided with a swingable locking claw or engaging piece which is mounted on the insulating member via a supporting shaft for securely engaging or mating it with a mating connector.
The construction as disclosed in the above-described prior art has the following disadvantages. Namely, the insulating member becomes large due to the presence of a portion in which the locking claw is mounted. Further, the electrical connector becomes relatively large due to the presence of constituent parts such as the locking claw, the supporting shaft, or the like and, as a consequence, it becomes difficult to apply it in a minute equipment such as the IC memory card. The cost for manufacturing it also becomes high if it has to be made to suit such a purpose.